realminescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing Guide
If you have any suggestions/better alternatives, leave a comment down below or even edit the guide yourself! So you want to get lvl 99 fishing for that sick cape or just to feed your minescape family? You've come to the right place. First of all, you'll want to go to Port Sarim and buy all the tools that the fishing shop sells, a net (if you somehow lost the one from tutorial island), bait & fly fishing rods and the harpoon. Keep in mind all the numbers take in account the default xp rates, it will be a little less if there's double XP boosts enabled while you're training! Fishing doesn't require bait whatsoever, you just need the tool itself. Levels 1-5 Shrimps (Net) Grab your trusty fishing net and head over to Catherby if you don't mind the long walk for the reward of a closer spot to the bank, otherwise, you can just fish them in Lumbridge for newbie convenience. (At 6 xp each you'll have to catch aprox. 74 Shrimps to reach lvl 5) XP p/inv: ‭216‬ Levels 5 - 10 Sardines (Bait fishing rod) Head over to Varrock as the next 3 spots are all closeby. You'll find the sardine spot in this lake, go there and bank at Varrock west bank. (At 8 xp ea you'll have to catch aprox. 103 Sardines to reach lvl 10 from lvl 5) XP p/inv: ‭288‬ Levels 10 - 15 Herrings (Bait fishing rod) The closest herring spot to a bank is just behind Gertrude's house next to the air altar in a little section of the river. (At 12 xp ea you'll have to catch aprox. 106 Herrings to go from lvl 10 to 15) XP p/inv: 432‬ Levels 15 - 20 Anchovies (Net) ‭Grab your fishing net at the bank and it's back to the sardine lake! (At 17 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 115 Anchovies from lvl 15 to 20) XP p/inv: 612‬ Levels 20 - 30 Trouts (Fly fishing rod) ‭For this part you'll want to head over to Taverly and you'll find a great spot in this lake that's just across the bridge that leads to the Taverly bank. (At 22 xp ea you'll catch aprox. 346 Trouts to reach lvl 30 from 20) XP p/inv: ‭792‬ Levels 30 - 35 Salmon (Fly fishing rod) Go a bit west over to Catherby and the salmon spot will be on the beach along the coast, use the fly fishing rod here too. There are also salmon in Falador park which are close to Falador east bank. ‭(At 32 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 222 Salmons to reach lvl 35) XP p/inv: ‭1,152‬ Levels 35 - 40 Tuna (Harpoon) Grab your Harpoon and head back towards Taverly bank and you'll find the Tuna spot just south of the bank at the start of the river. ‭(At 37 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 296 Tunas to reach lvl 40)‭ XP p/inv: 1,332‬ Levels 40 - 45 Lobsters (Lobster cage) Now for this part, you'll need a lobster cage, to get one you can either craft one at lvl 45 Crafting (Stone+Yew log) or you can purchase one from a player. Once you have it, head back to the beach in Catherby, the lobsters are right next to the Salmon spot. ‭(At 44 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 383 Lobsters to reach lvl 45) XP p/inv: 1,584 Levels 45 - 50 Bass (Net) Using a fishing net, the Bass spot is just a bit west of the previous one. ‭(At 53 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 490 Bass to reach lvl 50) XP p/inv: ‭1,908‬ Levels 50 - 55 Swordfish (Harpoon) It's time to head over to the Fishing Guild, you'll be spending most of the lvls to 99 in here, just a couple of spots are outside, use a harpoon. ‭(At 62 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 645 Swordfish to reach lvl 55) XP p/inv: 2,232 Levels 55 - 60 Tenches (Bait fishing rod) ‭Now you'll need to grab your bait rod and head over to Entrana, there's currently two ways of accessing the island, either through a guy north of Falador west bank who charges you 50gp per trip or if you have lvl 80 magic, you can just teleport there. You'll find the actual spot on the east shore of the island. (At 71 xp ea you'll need to fish aprox. 867 Tenches to reach lvl 60) XP p/inv: ‭2,556‬ Levels 60 - 70 Monkfish (Cage) You can fish these in the Fishing Guild. (At 80 xp ea you'll need to fish aprox. 3,017 Monkfish to reach lvl 70) XP p/inv: 2,880 Levels 70 - 75 Sturgeons (Harpoon) Head over to the Fishing Guild and there's a spot really close to the bank there. (At 100 xp ea you'll catch aprox 2,258 Sturgeons to reach 75)‭ XP p/inv: 3,600 Levels 75 - 80 Sharks (Harpoon) ‭You can also find a shark spot in the Fishing Guild. (At 111 xp ea you'll catch aprox. ''3,137 Sharks to reach 80)'' XP p/inv: 3,996 Levels 80 - 85 Sea Turtles (Harpoon) Just on the other side of the dock in Fishing Guild again you'll find the turtle spot. (At 122 xp ea you'll catch aprox. ''4,401 Turtles to reach 85)'' XP p/inv: 4.392 Levels 85 - 90 Manta Rays (Harpoon) You don't have to leave the Fishing Guild. (At 135 xp ea you'll catch aprox. 6,133 Manta rays to reach lvl 90) XP p/inv: 4,860 Levels 90 - 95 Dark crabs (Net) Fishing Guild love! (At 148 xp ea you'll fish aprox. 8,627 Dark crabs to reach lvl 95) XP p/inv: 5,328‬ Levels 95 - 99 Eels (Harpoon) ‭Head over to Edgeville, and you'll find the fishing spot at the northern end of the river east of the bank (At 161 xp each, you'll have to fish aprox. 9,342 Eels to reach 99 from 95) XP p/inv: ‭5,796‬ Category:Guides